Godaan Sang Uchiha (Censored Version)
by RedPill Writer
Summary: Edisi Remake. Versi censored alias versi kentang dari cerita aslinya. Kushina Tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.. didepan matanya.. menantunya tega menghianati naruto... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasu x Hinata possibly harem. AU. setting di dunia modern dimana Kushina dan Minato hidup. Warning: NTR(cheating wives) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan karakter karakternya sepenuhnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Dont Like Dont Read!, Cheating Wives, Cuckold, Ntr.**

**Rating : M rated.**

**Pair : Sasu x Harem**

**World : Anime (Modern Alternative Universe)**

**Dialog : "..."**

**Berfikir dan membhatin : huruf miring**

**Waktu n tempat : Huruf bercetak tebal.**

**Author note : Editan pertama, masih ada typo..**

**AN : jika ada yang bertanya tanya apa yang di potong di versi censored ini :**

**\- Adegan making out kushina dan hinata dengan sasuke dibuat jadi singkat dan tak detile.**

**\- Pemotongan adegan dimana sasuke hinata dan kushina melanjutkan making out mereka ke'esokan harinya dimana naruto menelepon hinata saat mereka bercinta**

**\- Pemotongan adegan FlashBack malam pesta lajang disaat hinata menyerahkan keprawananya ke sasuke dengan ditonton teman temanya**

**\- Pemotongan adegan making out yang detile disaat hinata di ruang Ceo dimana hinata di fuck dengan melihat suaminya melalui kaca jendela**

**\- Pemotongan adegan threesome antara sasuke hinata dan hanabi sepulang sekolah**

**Mungkin kalo saya ada waktu saya akan post yang full edition somewhere.. i dunno..**

* * *

Sore itu Kushina Namikaze berencana mengunjungi Villa tempat kediaman resmi yang dihadiahkan keluarga Naruto pada Hinata sebagai mas kawin pernikahan mereka yang telah diselenggarakan dengan mewah dua hari yang lalu.

Ibu Naruto itu sebenarnya mampir ke sana karena bosan dengan pekerjaan rumah dan kebetulan teman-teman ngerumpinya sedang pergi bersama suami mereka keluar kota, suaminya sendiri Minato juga tengah pergi bertugas keluar kota, membuatnya kesepian tanpa teman ngobrol. oleh karna itu dia berencana untuk mengobrol dengan mantunya. Hinata Hyuga

Setibanya disana, Kushina tampak agak heran karena pintu pagar tidak dikunci seperti biasanya, dia lalu memasuki halaman depan dan menuju ke pintu. kemudian memutar kenob pintu tersebut.

**Ckleekk..**

Wanita itu kaget menyadari pintunya juga tak terkunci. Rasa ingin tau membuatnya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk dia menduga ada pembobol atau pencuri yang masuk villa itu namun fikiran itu kemudian lantas sirna ketika dia mendengar suaran desahan Hinata dan suara tertawanya saat dia sampai ke ruang keluarga dimana di dekat ruangan tersebut adalah kamar tidur pengantin menantunya dan merah pun muncul di pipinya saat ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

_Ah ternyata aku datang disaat kurang tepat. Harusnya aku tidak kesini saat Naruto dan istrinya tengah bermesraan di kamar, pikirnya._

Wanita berambut merah dan berpakaian daster berenda warna kelabu itu berbalik dan berencana untuk meninggalkan villa, namun baru beberapa langkah dia beranjak dari tempat itu, istri Minato Namikaze itu tiba-tiba terdiam -tiba ia teringat tentang betapa bodohanya dia dan tentang bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan sesuatu hal.

_Bukanya hari ini Naruto ikut pergi dengan ayahnya ke kantor..jadi..siapa yang tengah bermesraan dengan Hinata saat ini?, Kushina bertanya-tanya.._

Dia lalu menoleh ke arah kamar dimana suara desahan itu berasal dan mendapati dua hal, pertama, pintu kamar tersebut tidak tertutup sempurna, dan kedua, baju Hinata yang ada di lantai di dekat pintu kamar itu tampak seperti telah di lemparkan begitu saja. Kushina tadi tak begitu memperhatikan dua hal itu..

Wanita berambut merah itu lalu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka melakukanya dengan terburu-buru. Hati ibu muda itu mulai diliputi dengan perasaan marah dan rasa tidak percaya.

_Mungkinkah Hinata tega menghianati Naruto dengan pria lain?_

Setelah sesaat dia berdiri dan terdiam, mencoba mencari jawaban kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk melangkah secara diam-diam mendekati pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit itu untuk mengintip ke dalam kamar.

Suara erangan dan desahan makin terdengar jelas ketika Kushina mendekati pintu kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai mengintip kedalam ruangan, dan saat itu dunia seakan runtuh bagi ibu muda itu.

Di ranjang besar pengantin itu Hinata dan Sesosok pria tampak polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, istri Naruto itu terlihat sedang berbaring dengan pahanya yang membuka lebar sementara kedua kakinya tertekuk ke atas menyerupai huruf v dan ditaruh di pundak kekasih gelapnya yang tengah menyetubuhinya.

"Sa-Sasuke Uchiha.." desis Kushina, pelan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tanganya dan matanya terbelakak kaget saat mengenali pria yang tengah bergumul dengan menantunya itu.

Yah wanita cantik berambut merah itu tidak salah lagi mengenali Playboy mesum itu yang juga dia kenal sebagai sahabat baik Naruto, anaknya.

_Tapi kenapa.. kenapa mereka tega melakukanya?_

Wanita itu menyayangi putranya dan logikanya tengah belum menerima kejadian yang disaksikanya sekarang.

_Apakah Sasuke sudah lama menjadi orang ketiga diantara Hinata dan suaminya? sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di benaknya. _

Kushina sendiri sudah sering mendengar tentang sepak terjang pemuda tampan itu dari obrolan dengan tetangga teman ngerumpinya selama ini dan tidak meragukan lagi tentang keplayboyanya karena dia sendiri telah menjadi salah satu target pemuda itu, ia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke sering diam-diam iseng menggodanya saat dia datang berkunjung ke rumah untuk menonton acara pertandingan bola dengan anaknya dan anehnya hal itu tidak membuatnya marah atas kekurang ajaran Sasuke, justru ia merasa tersanjung, kendati Sasuke suka mengerling nakal dan menatapnya dengan menggoda. Mungkinkah ia sendiri juga diam-diam menyukai Sasuke tapi terus disangkalnya?

Kembali Kushina fokus pada adegan mesum di depanya. Ia tak lagi menontonya secara sembunyi sembunyi seperti tadi. Rupanya ibu muda itu diam-diam tanpa sadar telah membuka pintu dan berdiri di belakang mereka. Anehnya Sasuke dan Hinata tampak masih tak menyadari kehadiranya. Mungkin karena mereka saat ini tengah begitu asyik hingga tak mengetahui bahwa Kushina telah cukup lama menonton perbuatan mereka dari jarak yang cuma beberapa kaki dari tempat mereka bercinta.

Rasa amarah yang ditahanya beberapa saat lalu kini perlahan-lahan hilang dengan aneh. Dengan muka yang memerah, dia tetap fokus menonton keintiman mereka dengan berdebar-debar.

Sasuke tampak mempercepat laju irama persenggamaanya membuat tubuh gadis yang ada di pelukanya tampak terguncang-guncang, dada besarnya bergoyang berayun-ayun selaras dengan gerakan Sasuke sementara bibir mereka tampak saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Uhh Hinata aku akan keluar!" erang pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Kushina tampak bersemangat melihat bagian ini.

"Ah ah lakukan semuanya didalam. Jangan kahwatir aku sudah minum obat anti hamil.." desah sang Hyuga sambil memeluk Sasuke lebih erat.

Sasuke menghujamkan kejantanan raksasa miliknya dalam-dalam mentok ke dasar sumur basah gadis itu dan mengerang hebat, bersamaan dengan itu Hinata menjerit meneriakan nama Sasuke saat ia merasa rahimnya tengah disirami benih-benih pemuda itu beberapa kali..

Kushina menggigit bibirnya, ia membayangkan kalau dialah saat ini yang tengah bercinta dengan pemuda tampan itu, kewanitaanya pun kini telah basah karena tanganya tanpa sadar menyusup ke dalam selangkanganya dan memainkan organ intimnya saat menonton mereka bercinta.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menarik miliknya dari kewanitaan Hinata yang mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan suatu kehangatan yang memenuhi dinding surgawinya.

Kushina tampak tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganya dari milik Sasuke yang terlihat masih kokoh berdiri dan terlihat basah oleh cairan cinta keduanya.

"Oh my god.." seru Kushina, tidak menyadari kalau ia mengatakan hal itu dengan keras.

Lama si rambut merah itu terdiam sambil memejamkan mata, fikiranya tengah melayang dan tanganya makin cepat bermain di lembah basahnya.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara yang membuatnya meloncat kaget, ia membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata telah tidak berada di ranjang itu lagi. Dengan cepat kepanikan pun mulai melanda dirinya.

"Menikmati pertunjukanya ya ?" Suara pemuda berambut jabrik itu tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Kushina kaget bukan kepalang saat menyadari ia telah kepergok mengintip mereka.

Di depanya kini telah berdiri Sasuke, polos dengan kemaluanya yang masih terlihat mengacung.

"Hmm tampaknya ibu juga tengah membutuhkan sebuah pelepasan saat ini.." bisik Hinata pada mertuanya, membuat wanita berambut strawberry itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja menantunya sudah ada disampingnya.

"Ak-aku tidak..."

Wajah Kushina kini semerah rambutnya. Matanya mulai berair. Rasa malu sekaligus takut melanda tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mengelak karena saat ini sebelah tanganya masih berada di balik pantiesnya yang basah, tanganya yang satunya lagi masih tetap berada di balik bra di dalam dasternya.

Kushina melirik sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu yang sekarang tengah duduk di atas ranjang dan memandanginya dengan senyumanya.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu dengan apa yang kau mulai itu Tante.." kata Sasuke, mengedipkan matanya nakal ke arah Kushina yang tampak menutup mukanya yang merah.

"Aku tau, kau menginginkanya juga..kau pikir aku tidak tau dari caramu menatap Sasuke selama ini..aku tau kau juga diam-diam menyukainya, jangan menyangkalnya lagi," bisik Hinata, tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkan menantu Kushina itu, ia malah meyakinkanya untuk melakukanya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dan sebelum sempat Kushina sempat mencera apa yang harus dilakukan, sahabat Naruto itu sudah memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya. Dengan kaget Kushina mendorong Sasuke hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Sasuke tersenyum menatap expresi wajah wanita itu yang kini penuh keragu-raguan. Sesuatu yang perlu ia perbaiki nantinya.

"Aku tak tau maumu Sasuke tapi kau tau aku punya suami..dan kau Hinata," Kushina menatap tajam ke arah menantunya,"bagaimana mungkin kau tega menghianati Naruto..?"

"Kau akan tau kenapa aku melakukanya," Hinata tertunduk sambil mukanya memerah,"setelah kau mencobanya sendiri..ibu"

"Apa maksudmu Hinata kau...hmmh.." Bibir Kushina lagi-lagi melekat ke bibir sang badboy itu.

Wanita itu tak percaya pemuda itu nekat memaksanya berciuman denganya lagi, "Ahh kau gila Sasuke aku tidak bisa..ahh..lepaskan!" Kushina mencoba melepaskan diri dari cumbuan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tetap menjatuhkan ciuman ciumanya pada area-area sensitifnya yang makin lama membuatnya pasrah menikmati sentuhan-sentuhanya.

"Ohh Sasuke..." desah Kushina ketika ciuman-ciuman Sasuke mulai menjalar makin kebawah dan kebawah bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Jemari pria berpengalaman tinggi itu dengan cekatan melepaskan penutup tubuh ibu kandung naruto itu dengan mudahnya dan meneruskan cumbuanya. Samar-samar ditengah desahanya, wanita cantik itu dapat merasakan sosok Hinata yang juga ikut mencumbunya, ia dapat merasakan lembutnya bibir menantunya mulai melekat di bibirnya dan anehnya ia tidak merasa jijik dengan kehadiranya dan sesaat kemudian ia dapat membalas ciuman Hinata dengan bernafsu.

Tak lama kemudian kedua wanita busty itu terlihat tengah berjongkok dan saling terlibat duel perang lidah ditengah-tengah aksivitas mereka memberikan blowjob terbaik mereka pada sang Playboy yang duduk di ranjang sambil membelai-belai rambut keduanya..

"So big…" desis kushina ditengah kesibukanya menaik turunkan kepalanya pada batang gemuk yang berurat itu, sementara menantunya menunggu giliranya memblowjob kekasih gelapnya sambil menjilati kedua bijinya..

**Pukul 5 sore, di kantor tempat Minato bekerja**

"Maaf ya sayang. Bos ingin aku dan Naruto bertugas sampai besok..jadi mungkin besok malam kami baru bisa pulang..kami nanti mau menginap di motel dekat sini saja.." ujar Minato dengan nada sedih pada istrinya melalui telephon di kantornya..

"Hmm ya sudah, mama ngerti kok.. Hm oh ya..gimana dengan Naruto pa? dia sudah makan kan?...jangan terlalu memaksanya bekerja terlalu keras di kantor. Ini kan hari pertamanya.."

Minato tersenyum, "Mama selalu perhatian.. Jangan kahwatir ma. Kami baru mau berangkat ke kafe depan kantor untuk makan malam. Naruto cuma bertugas memindah mindahkan dokumen kok, bukan pekerjaan yang berat," Minato untuk beberapa saat berbincang dengan istrinya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan, "ya udah deh kalau begitu..okay..bye...muah" kata Minato sambil meletakan gagang telepon kembali di meja sambil tersenyum.

**Sementara itu di villa.**

Kushina meletakan kembali hpnya di meja dekat ranjang ia terbaring kemudian ia melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggeleng pelan. Air matanya mulai menetes ketika ia menyadari kalau dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi dibalik rasa berdosa yang ia rasakan, ia tak dapat menyangkalnya kalau dia menikmati sesi bercinta yang luar biasa bersama Sasuke dan Hinata tadi. sekarang dia tahu kenapa Hinata tega menyelingkuhi suaminya dengan sahabatnya itu.

_Yah Sasuke is a God..God of sex..mungkin begitu, pikirnya.._

Kushina masih dapat merasakan sensasi toe-curling akibat sensasi puncak kenikmatan yang ia capai tadi, orgasme terhebat yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakanya, tidak dengan suaminya yang payah itu. Lalu dengan Hinata?. Ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir untuk menikmati sentuhan wanita lain sampai tadi Hinata dengan lembut mengajarinya pengalaman ber threesome yang baru baginya. Perlahan ia menyapu air mata rasa berdosanya pada suaminya. Kushina tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Semuanya terjadi secara tak terduga. Tapi yang jelas setelah kejadian ini, ia tak akan lagi sama seperti Kushina yang seperti sebelumnya.

**Besoknya pukul 11 pagi**

**Hinata's Pov.**

Aku dan Kushina saat ini sudah berada di dapur, sibuk membantunya menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan suamiku dan ayah sore nanti. Tadi pagi Naruto menghubungiku, mengabarkan kalau dia dan ayah akan ke sini sore nanti, jadi dia berpesan padaku untuk menyiapkan masakan special untuk mereka.

Kulihat wajah ibu masih yang masih memerah. Tentu saja, karena tadi ketika Naruto menelepon, kami bertiga sempat melanjutkan acara keintiman kami tanpa sepengetahuannya, deg-degan memang, yah itu salah Sasuke yang malah memanfaatkan moment itu untuk berbuat mesum denganku dan akhirnya ibu juga terlibat, heh, Sasuke, pemuda itu memang memiliki stamina seperti kuda.

Sasuke sendiri sudah pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu setelah ikut sarapan tadi pagi. Terus terang aku merasa bersalah telah melibatkan ibu kedalam hubungan gelapku dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia telah memergokiku bersama Sasuke ditengah percintaan kami kemarin, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya turut menyeretnya ke dalam hubungan gelapku, kurasa itu akan memberiku rasa aman, paling tidak dia tak akan berani memberitahu hubungan gelapku ke Naruto.

"Jadi Hinata tentang pil nona tsunade yang kau berikan padaku tadi.." Kushina mulai memecah keheningan di dapur.

Aku tersenyum melihat keraguanya tentang obat anti hamil yang telah kuberikan padanya tadi pagi, aku mengatakan padanya bahwa obat itu kuperoleh dari apotek Kuda perkasa, Apotek terkenal di Konoha yang dikelola oleh Tsunade, seorang ahli pengobatan yang terkenal itu, "Jangan kahwatir bu...obat itu sungguh ampuh dan bekerja hanya pada saat hari itu diminum...100% aman lah," jelasku

"Hmm syukurlah kalau begitu..." kata Kushina yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk sup di panci, kulihat sebentuk kelegaan tampak di wajah cantiknya, kemudian ia berujar lagi,"Untung ada obat seperti itu Hinata, kau beruntung bisa kenal dengan pemilik apotik Kuda perkasa itu, biasanya kan obat kontrasepsi sangat tabu untuk dijual bebas."

Ucapan Kushina tersebut membuatku terkekeh. "Sebenarnya Sakura yang memberikanku obat itu, dia kan bekerja di sana sebagai peracik resep dokter juga.." jelasku

"Gadis berambut pink yang dulu pacaran dengan Naruto itu yah?..wah iya aku ingat gadis cantik itu..dia dulu sering main ke rumah membawa oleh-oleh dari toko ibunya." Kushina menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Dia itu kan temen sekelasku waktu smu bu, dia juga yang mengenalkanku pada Naruto.." ujarku

"Kalau Sasuke? hmmm aku penasaran sejak kapan kau punya hubungan spesial dengan playboy itu..." Kushina meliriku.

"Ehmmm soal itu..." aku terdiam.

Kushina memegang pundaku dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa Hinata kalau kau tidak mau membicarakanya.."

"B-bukan seperti itu.. Itu karena ini sedikit membuatku malu untuk mengingat kejadian malam itu.."

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah selingkuh denganya sejak kau pacaran dengan Naruto yah?" tanya Kushina dengan penasaran.

"Tidak juga bu. aku sebenarnya kenal dia ketika cowok itu menyelamatkan Naruto ketika dibully di sekolah setelah itu aku menjadi tertarik denganya tapi waktu itu aku belum berani main gila denganya.."

"Hmm tak heran dulu waktu anak itu masih smu, Naruto sering mengeluh sakit perut dan pulang dengan wajah lebam.. Dulu dia sering menyangkal, katanya sih terjatuh.. Aku tidak percaya.. Ternyata seperti dugaanku.. Dia korban bully disekolah.. Hff menyedihkan.." Setetes keringat meluncur dari kening Kushina yang menghela nafas kecewa.

"Dia memang norak dan terlalu banyak bicara hingga banyak yang merasa terganggu jadi banyak yang tidak suka denganya dulu.. Tapi aku suka dengan perjuanganya...Ia amat gigih dan pantang menyerah..Ia selalu bisa bangun setelah terjatuh..hal itulah yang mungkin membuatku suka denganya.." aku tertawa

"Benarkah..? ini jadi menarik..lalu kenapa kau mengkhianati Naruto?"

"Kau sendiri sudah tau jawabanya kan, aku memang mencintai Naruto, namun kemudian aku sadar Sasuke jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Naruto...dia terkenal, tampan, kaya dan dia typical bad boy yang selalu membuat banyak wanita seperti kita bergairah dan merasa special karena pandai memperlakukan kita dengan cara yang cowok banget.. aku cuma tak kuasa untuk tergoda rayuanya.. kau juga begitu kan?" aku melirik Kushina sambil tersipu malu.

Kushina memandangi Hinata lalu menatap ke atas."Ia juga sih.. Sasuke juga telah membuatku menjadi salah satu fangirlsnya.. kurasa kau memang benar Hinata..." wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu, sejak kapan dia mencurimu dari Naruto, Hinata?"

"Uhh itu..sebenarnya..bermula disaat acara pesta Lepas lajang sebelum pernikahanku dengan Naruto kemarin.." jawabku dengan ragu-ragu

"Eeehhh... Pesta Lepas lajang? aku kira pesta lepas lajang tabuu untuk dilakukan, apa Naruto tau tentang rencana pesta Lepas lajang itu?" tanya Kushina sambil melotot ke arahku.

Aku menggeleng sambil menunduk,"Naruto pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tau aku merayakan pesta itu," ujarku,"Sebenarnya ini idenya Sakura dan Ino, mereka membujuku untuk diam-diam menyelenggarakan pesta itu, kata mereka tiap gadis di konoha selalu punya tradisi itu sebelum pernikahan, dan tampaknya mereka berhasil menyakinkanku."

"Wah wah.. lalu apa Naruto juga mengadakan pesta Lepas lajang juga.." Kushina menatapku.

"Kurasa sih tidak.. Soalnya teman-teman prianya seperti Shikamaru, Choji dan yang lainya pada mengeluh tentang bagaimana Naruto dengan keras kepalanya menolak saran mereka untuk mengadakan pesta Lepas lajangnya dan bagaimana itu membuat mereka kesal.. Itu terjadi pada dua hari setelah aku merayakan pesta dan ketika kita sedang nongkrong di kafe bareng-bareng." kataku

"Oh aku rasa Naruto adalah tipe pria setia Hinata..dia tau kalo pesta lepas lajang biasanya berisi hal-hal yang negatif jadi dia tidak mau mengadakan pesta itu." kata Kushina.

"Yah kekawatiranya memang benar sih.." aku tersenyum, berusaha kembali mengingat kejadian di rumah Ino itu dan mulai menceritakanya pada Kushina, bagaimana awalnya aku kaget karena sakura memutuskan menyewa Sasuke sebagai seorang striper untuk acara inti dari pesta tersebut sampai dimana ketika aku yang saat itu tengah mabuk menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk bercinta dengan pemuda itu dan merelakan pemuda itu untuk mengambil keperawanaku dan gilanya lagi kita melakukanya dengan ditonton Sakura, Ino serta para gadis lainya.

"Jadi semuanya berawal dari situ bu," aku mengakhiri ceritaku dan kemudian menyadari kalau saat ini Kushina sudah berada di belakangku dan memeluku. Ketika aku meliriknya kulihat wajahnya tengah memerah dan peluh keringat tampak mengucur di dahinya.

Ugh gawat, pikirku, menyadari sesuatu yang gila akan terjadi.

**Sebulan kemudian**

**(Normal Pov)**

"Aku berangkat dulu ya sayang..!" seru Naruto pada istrinya sebelum ia masuk ke mobil hitamnya untuk berangkat ngantor pagi ini.

Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya ke arah suaminya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, jangan ngebut..!" Seru Istrinya mengiringi keberangkatan suaminya ke kantor barunya.

Wanita berambut biru itu lalu kembali kedalam villa setelah mobil sedan hitam itu menghilang dari pandanganya.

Saat melewati ruang makan, matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak bungkusan yang tergeletak di atas kursi, bibirnya pun menghela nafas namun kemudian membentuk sebuah senyuman.

_Dasar Naruto bodoh, bekalnya ketinggalan lagi, pikir Hinata._

Sudah seminggu sejak hari pertamanya bekerja di Uchiha Corp, tapi sejak itu Naruto seolah sengaja sering melupakan bekal yang istrinya buat. Hinata tau kalau dia melakukanya dengan sengaja, supaya dia bisa mengantarkan bekal itu ke kantor dan dengan begitu Naruto akan bisa memamerkan istrinya ke para karyawan kantor sama seperti waktu kemarin.

Dengan skill Naruto yang tidak berbakat di bidang komputer ia selalu kesulitan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan-perusahaan di konoha, oleh sebab itu ia kemudian memutuskan bekerja sebagai asisten ayahnya, namun pria blonde itu mujur, beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke menawarinya pekerjaan di kantornya.

Yah Sasuke, walau dikenal di kalangan para wanita dengan julukan Playboy maniak itu sebenarnya punya pekerjaan yang tidak main-main, ia adalah pewaris tunggal pemilik Uchiha Corporation sebagai CEO di perusahaan tersebut, ia mendapatkan jabatan itu bukan hanya karena dia pintar dan jenius, tapi juga karena perusahaan itu merupakan warisan kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal akibat sebuah tragedi dimasa lalu, insiden itu membuat si Uchiha menjadi pendiam dan dingin.

Sebetulnya salah satu alasan kenapa ia doyan berganti-ganti kekasih tanpa ikatan yang jelas itu karena untuk mengisi kekosongan dan kebosanan di hatinya akibat ketiada'anya perhatian dari sosok orang tua yang tak ia dapatkan sedari dia kecil.

Selain dikenal sebagai CEO Uchiha Corp, kini Sasuke juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang lain lagi, yakni sebagai seorang striper bayaran di flower's club, Club ini sebetulnya dibuat Sakura setelah melihat antusias para gadis-gadis sejak peristiwa acara pesta lepas lajang Hinata, Club itu akhirnya berhasil menarik minat bukan hanya dari kalangan tante-tante yang haus akan belaian pria mascular seperti Sasuke saja namun juga sampai ke wanita muda bahkan gadis-gadis remaja yang ingin menyewa Striper sebagai acara wajib di pesta yang ingin mereka buat, tentu saja reputasi Uchiha Sasuke tetap terjaga di mata para pegawainya di kantor dan dimata public, karena Sakura menjajikan privacynya akan tetap terjaga sebagaimana pula privacy pelangganya yang ia jaga dengan sangat hati-hati.

Hinata tau, sudah lama Sasuke menawari pekerjaan pada Naruto di perusahanya, namun karena gengsi, sang blonde itu tetap menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan, Hinata sebagai istri yang perduli akan masa depan suaminya tidak tinggal diam, ia terus saja membujuknya untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke hingga pada akhirnya suaminya menyetujui tawaran itu.

Yah, apa boleh buat.. tampaknya aku harus mengantarkan bekalnya lagi sekarang, pikir Hinata, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir wanita cantik itu.

Entah kenapa istri Naruto itu seakan tidak keberatan harus jauh-jauh mengantarkan bekal suaminya itu hampir dalam sepekan ini. mungkinkah ini ada kaitanya dengan hubungan gelapnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Pria yang telah memprawaninya dan mengajarinya dunia sex yang liar di pesta lepas lajangnya dulu? Entahlah..

Hinata segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, sebelum sempat ia membuka lemari pakaianya tiba-tiba muncul deringan nada sms berasal dari hpnya yang tergeletak di meja kosmetiknya, Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa isi sms yang nomernya tidak dikenali itu, Hinata tersenyum ketika membaca isi pesan itu.

_-Udah cukup lama yah kita tidak main bertiga bersama strippermu kak-_

begitulah kata-kata yang tertulis di pesan tersebut.

Seperti sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengirim sms tersebut, Hinata segera menghapus pesan itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Naruto membaca pesan tersebut nantinya.

**Pukul 8 Di Gedung Kantor Uchiha Corp**

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir, ia mengecek dandananya sekali lagi sebelum turun dari mobil. Hinata memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang ketat serta rok pendek yang menampakan lekuk tubuh dan paha mulusnya tak lupa sepatu hak tinggi khas wanita karier pada umumnya..

Dengan tersenyum ia keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke dalam gedung dengan membawa bukusan bekal untuk Naruto.

"Ah, nyonya Uzumaki. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya seorang sekertaris di perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Uh eh anoo suamiku lupa lagi dengan bekalnya.. Dasar.. Hehe,"ujar Hinata sambil terkekeh malu.

"Ah saya mengerti.. hmm dia ada di ruangan stampel dokumen seprti biasa. anda langsung kesana saja yah!" jawab sang Sekertaris dengan tersenyum.

"Okay t-terima kasih." Hinata segera menuju ke Elevator di depanya dan di dalam, dia memencet tombol angka empat, tak lama wanita itu segera dibawa ke lantai empat gedung itu, di sana ia dapat melihat ruang bilik kerja dan para karyawan yang tengah sibuk bekerja di mejanya masing-masing melalui jendela di ruangan itu, setelah melewati sebuah koridor panjang, tibalah dia di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa kamar dan lewat salah satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka dia dapat melihat suaminya tengah menstempel dokumen-dokumen bersama rekan kerjanya. Dia tampak lebih asyik ngobrol daripada menuntaskan pekerjaanya.

"Naruto..!" seru Hinata yang tiba tiba sudah ada di depan sang blonde.

"Oh hei Hinata, ada apa kemari?.."Naruto nyengir.

"Kau lupa membawa bekalmu lagi hari ini.."terang wanita berambut indigo itu sambil menghela nafasnya untuk menutupi kekesalanya.

"Oh iya..kok bisa lupa lagi yah.. Hehe."

"Kau pasti lupa dengan sengaja kan." Hinata melirik Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Nggak kok.. sayang, suer, aku beneran lupa kalau hari ini istriku yang cantik udah berusaha memasak bekal buatku pagi ini, mungkin karena pagi ini aku ada tugas tambahan di jam pagi, jadinya buru-buru dan kelupaan," kilah Naruto, nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pujian suaminya itu, suaminya memang pintar memuji istrinya dan hal itu tampak cukup bisa meredam kekesalanya pada suaminya saat ini.

"Wah wah Naruto.. istrimu semakin hari semakin cantik saja.." tegur Gaara, karyawan yang juga baru bekerja di Uchiha Corp, dia masuk ke ruangan stempel dengan membawa setumpuk tebal dokumen yang ia letakan di meja Naruto.

"Ah haha.. Memang aku beruntung memilkinya," kata Naruto yang lalu mencium pipi istrinya mesra.."

"Ih sayang apaan si.. Malu ah dilihat banyak orang" Hinata berbisik sambil melirik Gaara dan beberapa rekan kerja Naruto yang ada disana senyam-senyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Mereka harus tau Hinata, kalau Uzumaki Naruto memiliki istri secantik kamu.. Hehe"

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela nafas mendengar kata buaian suaminya.. Ia memang sudah sering mendengar pujian seperti itu dari Naruto, ia tau kalau dirinya cantik dan sexy, Naruto selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap harinya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang dibawain bekal oleh istri tercinta lalu kau bisa terus berdiri disana Naruto, tuh lihat dokumen yang aku bawa, kalau tidak selesai dalam setengah jam, ntar kamu bisa kena damprat si bos loh!" seru Gaara sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan tebal dokumen di meja Naruto.

"Ah perduli amat, Sasuke itu nggak mungkin lah bakal macam-macam ma aku, bahkan dia gak akan memecat aku dengan semudah itu, tau kenapa karena aku sahabatnya dan lagian juga si teme itu jarang sekali ke sini, dia itu amat betah berada di ruanganya heh mentang mentang bos. He..he"

Mata Hinata kembali menyipit mendengar ke'alayan dan ke'belaguan suaminya ber cuap-cuap di depan rekan kantornya, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu, ia tak mau berlama-lama diruangan ini, selain karena tak ingin suaminya terus sibuk ngobrol tidak jelas ketimbang menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, dia juga sebenarnya punya urusan lain pagi itu.

"Ehm kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah Naruto..!"

"Hoy okay.." timpal Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kaki melewati koridor panjang tadi lalu kembali menuju Elevator, namun alih-alih turun. Hinata malah memencet tombol angka 15 di dalam Elevator itu. Segera saja ia dibawa naik ke lantai teratas di gedung itu..

Rasa dag dig-dug di hatinya semakin terasa ketika pintu Elevator itu mulai terbuka karena ini pertama kalinya wanita itu ke sini. Ia telah sampai di ruangan dimana ruangan sang Ceo berada. Disana Sasuke tampak sudah menunggunya. Dengan setelan jaz dan dasi motif kotak-kotak dipadu dengan rambut jabriknya yang klimis, Sasuke tampak charming dan mempesona di mata sang Hyuga seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah tau aku akan datang, Uchiha?" sapa Istri Naruto itu tersenyum.

Wanita berdada besar itu mulai suka memanggil bos Naruto dengan kasar dan mendominasi setelah Sasuke mengenalkanya dengan dunia sex yang kasar ala female domination seperti saat ketika mereka tengah bercinta dengan posisi woman on top dimana Hinata berperan sebagai mistressnya, tentu saja hal ini lain cerita kalau ia dan Sasuke tengah didepan public, khususnya di depan suaminya, Hinata selalu berpura-pura menjadi pribadi yang polos dan pemalu seperti biasanya.

"Tentu.. Aku selalu mengawasimu.. Aku tau kau ada disini sejak pertama kau memarkir mobilmu tadi.." kata Sasuke menyeringai mesum..

"Hmm apa Naruto pernah kemari.. Uchiha?"

"Tidak akan pernah, hahaha.. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Well karena aku datang kemari membawa sebuah berita rahasia untukmu..yang suamiku tak boleh mendengarnya" kata Hinata menimpali dengan nada menggoda.

"Oh ya, dari siapa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakan gadis berambut biru itu dan memeluknya, Bos Naruto itu mulai mencumbu liher jenjangnya tak memperdulikan suara desahan sexy Hinata yang mulai terdengar.

**Sementara itu di Smu Konohagakure - Karate club.**

**Brukk...**

Seorang pemuda berambut keriting dan berkulit coklat terlempar ke luar arena di Karate Club Konoha High School..

Sorak-soraipun terdengar sahut-menyahut mengisi ruang club tersebut, mengetahui kalau jagoan mereka akan dInobatkan menjadi salah satu pemegang sabuk hitam di Club yang terkenal di sekolah itu.

Guru Kakashi menatap gadis bertubuh mungil namun curvy di hadapanya yang berhasil merobohkan penantangnya, guru karate yang terkenal mesum itu berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu dan memegang tanganya dan menaikanya ke atas.

"Pemenangnya adalah Hanabi Hyuga..!"Teriak sang pelatih...

Hanabi Hyuga, gadis yang telah berhasil mengalahkan lawanya di babak final itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas lalu segera turun dari arena dan menghampiri seorang bocah yang selalu berada di sana sebagai supporter fanaticnya.

"Hoyy bagus Hanabi... Kau hebat seperti biasanya..Lawanmu itu juara karate di turnamen karate di konoha tahun lalu dan kau bisa mengalahkanya.."

"Iya.. Konohamaru, tapi tadi itu aku gugup sekali..biasanya yang menonton pertandingan tidak sebanyak tadi," Timpal Gadis imut itu ke Konohamaru sambil menampakkan segaris rona di pipinya...

Konohamaru, bocah itu adalah pacar Hanabi. Sudah cukup lama teman sekelasnya itu berusaha keras mendekatinya, dan mendapatkan perhatianya.

Tidak aneh memang, kenapa Konohamaru dan kebanyakan pria di sekolah menaruh rasa suka terhadap Hanabi, Selain karena gadis itu cukup terkenal dan populer karena prestasi-prestasinya di sekolah dan berasal dari klan terpandang, dia juga diakui oleh semua siswa di sekolah itu sebagai gadis yang tercantik di smu Konoha, hanya sayangnya dia tipe gadis yang pemalu mirip seperti kakanya dulu.

Hanabi sendiri sebenarnya sudah tau kalau Konohamaru sudah lama mengejar-ngejarnya, bahkan waktu dia pertama kali masuk SMUpun, Konohamaru sudah mencoba menembaknya, namun Hanabi yang dikenal di sekolah sebagai Putri yang pendiam dan dingin terhadap cowok itu menolaknya secara halus karena menurutnya pada waktu itu, ia masih di larang orang tuanya untuk berpacaran dan bahwa dia masih ingin konsen ke belajarnya.

Meski ditolak, Konohamaru tak pernah mundur dan rasa cintanya yang tulus ke Hanabi masih tersimpan di hatinya, ketika mereka memasuki tahun ke tiga di sekolah, Konohamaru mencoba menembaknya sekali lagi dan di saat itulah Hanabi menerima cintanya.

Konohamaru sangat bahagia sekali saat itu, dia langsung mengajak teman-temanya dan tak lupa Naruto, sosok panutan yang diseganinya selama ini untuk makan ramen sepuasnya di warung Ramen Ichiraku.

"Hehe kau itu dari dulu masih aja pemalu yah.."

"Yah memang betul kok, memang aku berubah?"

"Ah i see.. Hehe Hanabi, jangan kahwatir makin lama, percaya dirimu pasti akan terbentuk.."

Hanabi terdiam mendengar ucapan Konohamaru, lalu dia menatap pacarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Yah, aku rasa makin lama, aku makin menemukan kepercayaan dalam diriku, ini semua berkat doronganmu selama ini. Terimakasih, Konohamaru.. Kau tak henti hentinya mensupportku, membuatku berubah.." Ucap Hanabi.

"Ahh itu bukan apa apa..hehe.. Aku hanya ingin melihat Hanabiku menjadi sosok yang percaya pada dirinya sendiri.." Konohamaru menyeringai.

Mereka berjalan keluar club Karate menuju ke kamar mandi, Konohamaru menunggu kekasihnya selesai berganti baju sambil memeriksa inbox di hapenya. Bocah itu tersenyum ketika membuka sebuah pesan dari Naruto, rivalnya sewaktu dia masih smp dulu.

_-Konohamaru, nanti sore kita lomba makan ramen lagi yok, siapa yang kalah akan mentraktir, gimana?-_

Konohamaru langsung membalas pesan itu

_-Okay siapa takut.. Kemampuanku menghabiskan ramen sudah sangat hebat dibandingkan saat terakhir lomba makan ramen kemarin-_

Konohamaru menyimpan kembali hapenya di saku celana ketika Hanabi telah selesai berganti baju, kini gadis imut nan curvy itu tampak sudah mengenakan kemeja seragamnya dan rok mininya. Mereka lalu menuju ke kelas mereka, sebentar lagi waktunya pelajaran bahasa inggris, mata pelajaran favorite Hanabi selain matematika, contrast dengan Konohamaru yang tidak menyukai dua pelajaran itu karena dia lemah terhadap matematika apalagi bahasa inggris.

Di kelas Hanabi diam memandangi kertas ujianya.. Ia merasa risih juga karena Konohamaru sering melirik cleavagenya yang membuatnya dia kesal..

Hari ini adalah hari rabu daan setiap hari rabu dan kamis, seragam siswi smu adalah berupa seragam kemeja putih sementara hari lainya mereka memakai baju pelaut..

Yah ini memang bukan salah Hanabi yang lupa menutup kancing bajunya sampai keatas, namun karena udara panas, kebanyakan siswi memang membiarkan satu atau dua kancing seragamnya terbuka dan karena ukuran boobsnya sendiri sudah hampir menyamai kakaknya yakni 36C sementara kakaknya 36D, hal tersebut tentu membuat cleavagenya terlihat jelas terutama ketika dia menunduk.

"Konohamaru, matamu itu mesum.."ujar Hanabi, sambil melotot ke arah pacarnya.

"Uh eh maaf hehe" Konohamaru jadi terlihat salah tingkah.

"Huh kau itu.. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka di mesumin.. Aku mau ada cinta yang tulus dalam hubungan kita, bukanya nafsu.." Hanabi merengut.

"Ah iya deh nggak akan ku ulangin lagi suer sayang," Kata Konohamaru dengan nada menyesal," Oh iya nanti sepulang sekolah aku bareng ya.."

"Humm.. Ok" jawab Hanabi singkat. Dia melanjutkan menulis.

"Ahaha bagus deh, nanti aku juga mampir sekalian ke rumahmu yah.."

"Hmm maaf Konohamaru, kau kan tau orang tuaku pasti akan membunuhku jika mereka tau aku membawa teman pria ke rumah.."

"Hoy Hanabi kita ini pacaran kan.. Masak main ke rumahmu saja tidak bisa sih," protes bocah itu.

"Setidaknya sampai sebelum aku lulus, aku tak berani mengenalkanmu pada ayah ibuku, kau kan tau watak mereka Konohamaru, mengertilah.."

"Hehh yah baiklah... Tapi nanti kau harus segera mengenalkan aku ke orang tuamu setelah kita lulus yah.."Konohamaru tertunduk, tidak menyadari Hanabi tersenyum memandanginya.

Sebenarnya gadis itu berbohong pada bocah itu, orang tuanya saat ini sebenarnya tengah keluar kota karena urusan bisnis. Sedangkan neji, saudaranya sedang berlibur, menghabiskan masa cutinya di rumah neneknya. Tinggal dirinya sendiri yang berada dirumah, kadang Hinata datang ke rumah ngajak ngobrol dengan dia juga jika istri Naruto itu sedang tak ada teman ngerumpi di sana. Tak jelas kenapa gadis itu berbohong, namun tampaknya ini merupakan bagian dari rencananya yang bersifat rahasia.

**Di Uchiha Corp.**

"Fuhh ahh jadi begitu yah..dia udah kangen banget dengan benda yang tengah kamu jilati sekarang Hinata.."kata Sasuke nyengir.

Sasuke saat ini tampak sedang berdiri sementara Hinata terlihat berjongkok di depanya dengan lidahnya yang sibuk bermain di kejantananya.

"Srrlpp srrlupp..hmm iyah Sasuke.. Jadi gimana?, apa kau mau meladeni kemauanya hari ini?"

"Hmm ngomong-ngomong jam berapa dia kembali ke rumah.." tanya Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata menahan nikmat akibat permainan Lidah gadis itu di batangnya.

"Hm jam 10" Jawab sang Hyuga pendek, lalu kembali sibuk dengan benda keras di depanya.

"Masih ada waktu kalau gitu," Sasuke menyeringai," kita isi dengan kau di posisi women on top seperti biasa yah?"

"Ah Sasuke, apa kau tak kahwatir akan kehilangan setamimamu sebelum kamu dapat mengencaninya setelah ini..?"

"Haha kau itu benar-benar meremehkan stamina klan Uchiha, Hinata,"

**Smu Konoha**

Suara bell tanda pelajaran hari ini berakhir, tampak murid-murid smu kini berhamburan menuju ke tempat parkir untuk bersiap pulang. Hanabi terakhir keluar kelas seperti biasanya, ketika dia tiba di pintu gerbang sekolah, hujan rintik rintik mendadak turun.

"Wah gawat aku tidak membawa payung.." keluh Hanabi, kepanikan terlihat jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang yang berada di belakangnya dengan sigap memayunginya, Hanabi menengok kebelakang dan tersenyum menyadari siapa sosok di belakangnya.

"Ahh Konohamaru, syukurlah.."

"Hehe Hanabi, jangan kahwatir, payungku ini masih cukup besar untuk menampung kita berdua.."

"Hehe terima kasih Konohamaru sayang.. Mungkin aku akan basah kuyup jika tak ada kamu"

"Aku selalu membawa payung setiap harinya.. Yah buat jaga-jaga kalau kita ada disaat seperti ini, kita bisa berjalan pulang dengan romatis.. Hehe.."

"Hanabi tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan lengan Konohamaru"

"Aww kok dicubit sih"

"Cubitan itu tanda sayang dariku.." kata Hanabi mengedipkan matanya.

"Haha ada ada aja kamu.. Kalau begitu boleh aku gantian cubit kamu?"

"Enggak, boleh.." kata Hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Konohamaru menghela nafas kecewa, namun kemudian tersenyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya, baik rumah konohamru maupun Hanabi terletak tak jauh dari sekolah, sehingga mereka biasa berjalan kaki untuk berangkat maupun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Mereka pun sampai ke sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah yang notabene adalah rumah Hanabi, di sana mata gadis itu tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang ada di rumahnya. Ia terkesiap ketika melihat sandal Sasuke ada di depan pintu. cepat-cepat Hanabi membuka pagar rumahnya dan melangkah masuk. Ia lalu berbalik pada Konohamaru.

"Uh eh sampai besok aja yah.. Konohamaru.." Hanabi tersenyum sambil menutup kembali pagar rumahnya.

"Hmm okay deh sayang, jumpa lagi besok yah, muahh..." Konohamaru menempelkan jarinya di bibirnya dan melepaskanya ke arah pacarnya.

"Muachh okay, sampai jumpa.."Hanabi membalas cium jauh konhamaru sebelum dia berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

Konohamaru tersenyum memandangi sosok Hanabi yang berlalu dari pandanganya lalu dia berbalik arah untuk meneruskan perjalananya menuju ke rumah.

Hmm tepat seperti yang kuduga, kata Hanabi dalam hati.

Mata gadis itu kini tertuju pada sosok dua bayangan yang terlihat melakukan gerakan intim dibalik kamarnya, Hanabi dapat melihat bayangan itu karena lampu di dalam kamarnya menyala dan dinding kamarnya hanyalah berupa semacam lapisan kertas yang bergambar motif naga, kamar Hanabi masih berupa kamar tradisional khas jepang di jaman edo yang masih menggunakan pintu rolling.

**Sreekk...!**

Pintu rolling itu terdorong ke kanan dengan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Gerakan enjotan Sasuke terhenti sejenak, keduanya menatap sosok yang sudah lama mereka kenal masuk ke dalam kamar tempat mereka bercumbu.

"Hanabi..! Kau mengagetkanku saja" seru Hinata pada adiknya, dengan menyipitkan matanya ia melirik ke arah Hanabi yang tengah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di belakang mereka.

"Uhh hello Hanabi-Chan..lama tidak bertemu denganmu, i really miss you," sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis itu..

"Well-well, dan lihatlah apa yang sedang terjadi sekrang, dasar maniak..kalian melakukanya di kamarku lagi." Hanabi menghela nafas, melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah di posisi doggy style dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana..

"Haha, yah apa boleh buat..Hinata mengatakan padaku, kau sudah rindu denganku sih, jadi aku ikuti saranya untuk main ke rumahmu." Sasuke melirik Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hanabi sekali lagi menghela nafas, matanya terpejam namun bibirnya pelan-pelan tersenyum, ingatanya tentang kejadian threesome pertamanya dengan Sasuke dan Kakaknya di pesta itu kembali berputar di benaknya.

Sebenarnya Hanabi sudah lama mengetahui perselingkuhan kakaknya dengan sang Playboy itu, mulanya dia tak percaya jika kakaknya yang polos itu akan berselingkuh dengan Sasuke, ia mendapatkan info perselingkuhan Hinata melalui sahabatnya yang kebetulan juga di undang di acara pesta lepas lajang Hinata, namun kemudian ia teringat tentang suatu malam dimana kakaknya pulang dari sebuah acara dalam keadaan mabuk dengan diantar Sakura dan dia mulai menyadari kalau berita dari sahabatnya itu memang benar, sebab ia juga sempat mendengar kakaknya menggigau di dalam tidurnya tentang betapa hebatnya permainan sex Sasuke setelah peristiwa itu. Menyadari hal itu awalnya Hanabi tidak menyetujui hubungan gelap kakaknya itu dan mencoba memberitahu Hinata untuk segera menjauhi Sasuke, namun Hinata yang rupanya mendapat dukungan dari Sakura dan Ino untuk terus berselingkuh di belakang Naruto, tidak menggubris nasehatnya, Hanabi semakin merasa geram pada Sasuke yang sudah merubah Hinata yang awalnya polos menjadi rusak, sampai suatu hari Hanabi diundang di sebuah pesta yang diadakan Sakura dan disana Hanabi tak kuasa menahan perasaanya yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke yang ternyata sudah muncul di hatinya sejak mengetahui perselingkuhan kakaknya, ternyata rasa geram dan marah pada sang Uchiha itu sebenarnya merupakan bentuk lain dari kecemburuanya pada sang Uchiha, Hanabi mersa lebih pantas mendapatkan Sasuke ketimbang kakaknya.

Segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu saja di pesta itu yang berujung pada keadaan dirinya yang tak sanggup menolak godaan sang Uchiha padanya, yang berakhir dengan sex pertama Hanabi dengan sang Playboy itu, dan kemudian sex itu terus berlanjut menjadi threesome pertamanya dengan kakaknya sendiri bersama Sasuke, sejak saat itu Hanabi mendukung penuh perselingkuhan kakaknya, karena dirinya sendiri saat itu juga telah menerima cinta Konohamaru dan setelah peristiwa threesome itu ia merasa membutuhkan support dari seorang partner yang paham akan pentingnya saling menjaga rahasia pribadi mereka dari kekasih mereka masing-masing, seseorang seperti Hinata.

"Well.. Aku cuman merasa tidak adil kalo cuma Hinata terus yang kamu kencani..makanya aku bilang ke kakak kalo aku kangen kamu Sasuke.." kata Hanabi yang kemudian menghampiri mereka dengan menyeringai..

Hanabi memeluk Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya, "Dan Sasuke, apa kau cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan ronde ke dua denganku sekarang?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ajakan gadis imut itu, dan dengan cepat pemuda itu mendaratkan ciumanya bibir Hanabi.


	2. Pengumuman!

**Jika kalian punya waktu luang, tolong Read n Review cerita terbaruku yang berjudul Kaisar naga merah dan kristal putih. fic itu adalah fic dxd pertama saya yang bergenre romance..^^**

**Thank you..**


End file.
